The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, logistics indicates the flow of products from a producer to consumers, and includes a process of the transportation of manufactured products, unloading, storage, packing and a process of physical distribution including product distribution and manufacture or transportation intra. It takes more than one step of product distribution process until the product is produced and provided to consumers, and the manufacturer should process transportation means of his or her own for the product distribution process, or transport the products by requesting a logistic company.
Transportation companies or shippers should plan ahead against or handle problems such as car dispatching, cargo loss, and transportation delay. In a past manual system, the driver reports the transportation status with a mobile phone to the logistics manager. Recently, an automatic system is in operation such that the present location of the vehicle and the cargo carriage is periodically informed by connecting the system to a location tracking module (GPS), a mobile phone network, a wireless data network, or a satellite network. However, there is a drawback that the real-time location of the cargo or the vehicle cannot be promptly tracked since the system can not obtain various and accurate information and operate thereof.